


Hungry Cat

by Ayennnie



Series: Catsumu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat Ears, Cats, Catsumu, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, OOC, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Romance, SakuAtsu, Sakusa has a potty mouth, but he'll save 2020, not sure if someone thought of catsumu already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayennnie/pseuds/Ayennnie
Summary: "I told ya already Omi-Omi, I'm hungry.""Miya," Atsumu gulped. If he thought Kiyoomi was scary before then this Kiyoomi is absolutely terrifying."That does not explain why you're sitting in my kitchen sink at 2 in the morning and, oh my fuck, why do you fucking have cat ears?!"
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Catsumu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Hungry Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some fanarts of Atsumu with cat ears and the amount of serotonin that it gave me is ASTRONOMICAL.  
> The first story I wrote just got 200 hits so I got inspired to write another story!!!

The MSBY Black Jackals just ended when Coach Foster announced that the apartment complex they are currently staying at would undergo renovation. They were given 3 days to gather their belongings and temporarily move out. After showering and fixing their things, the team headed outside.

"Hey, hey, hey! Tsum-Tsum where do you plan on staying? I'm going to crash at my Keiji's apartment for a while!" Bokuto loudly yelled next to Atsumu with his arms on the blonde's shoulder. The latter winced at the loud voice but didn't bother scolding the owl.

" 'M not sure yet but it's definitely not in Osamu's place. I rather die than hear what he and Sunarin are doing at night." Atsumu visibly shuddered in disgust at the thought. He remembers that cursed day when he showed up at his twin's place unannounced and caught Osamu and Suna, half-naked, messily making out on the couch. To say the least, Atsumu wants to bleach his eyes and give himself selective amnesia.

" I'm staying at Kozume's house! It's going to be awesome! We'll play video games all night and who knows, what if I finally beat him at Mario Kart?" the team's sunshine, Hinata, informed the two with his bags in hand. " Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I need to stop by the store to grab some snacks and drinks." He waved goodbye at his teammates and started walking in the direction of his car.

Moments later, Bokuto also said goodbye to the team saying something along the lines of " _surprising my Keiji with dinner and flowers."_ The team could only hope that Bokuto means taking Akaashi to a restaurant or buy dinner. They love their talented and softie spiker but Bokuto Koutarou and kitchen just don't go well together. 

Atsumu looked around and noticed that their prickly yet _annoyingly_ _handsome_ spiker is still standing at the gym entrance. The facemask covers half of his face but from his eyes and two moles alone, anyone can tell how good-looking the spiker is. Sakusa looks relaxed and unbothered but somehow there's still a dark and murderous aura surrounding him that makes people want to avoid disturbing or talking to him. 

As if sensing his thoughts, said spiker turned his head in Atsumu's direction. From an outside perspective, the two seem to be having a staring competition for some unknown reason. They held each other's stare neither wanting to back down. It's barely noticeable but Sakusa's brow raised ever slightly.

A light bulb seemingly appeared in Atsumu's head as the gears in his mind started to move and form a plan. A fox-like grin appeared on his face as he walks in Sakusa's direction. A glare was instantly sent in his way but it didn't faze Atsumu. After all, he's known Sakusa since high school so those glares and scowl don't bother him anymore. If anything, it only encourages him to annoy the spiker more.

"No." 

"Omii~ I didn't even say anything yet," Atsumu whined at Sakusa with a pout replacing his grin. The fake blonde stared at the curly-haired setter and juts his lower lip more in a poor attempt at making puppy dog eyes. Sakusa averted his gaze and his scowl deepened. Atsumu simply widened his eyes more in response. Leaning a bit closer to the germaphobe but still mindful of not touching him. If it's anyone else, they would've given up by now because Sakusa is often compared to a stone, no matter how persistent you are, he wouldn't budge once he made up his mind. But this is Atsumu we're talking about, his middle name is stubborn.

"Fine," Sakusa said through gritted teeth. He looked at Atsumu in the eyes with dead seriousness and said, "One mess and I'm kicking you out." 

Atsumu eagerly nodded his head and gave Sakusa a mock salute.

Their captain and a few teammates were eavesdropping and they entered a state of shock because _first,_ Sakusa agreed to let someone in his apartment. _Second,_ how did Sakusa understand that Atsumu wants to stay at his apartment when the blonde didn't even say anything yet? and _third,_ why would Atsumu stay at the apartment of a person who would probably murder him because of the dumb shit he says?!

They kept their eyes on the pair until the two figures disappeared around the block. Everyone on the team made a mental note to include the setter in their prayer. Hopefully, a certain spiker won't kill Atsumu in his sleep. A few more goodbyes were exchanged and the rest of the team went on their separate ways.

Sakusa doesn't live in the apartment complex provided by the Black Jackals. He has his own gifted by his parents when he graduated. It was a nice and expensive-looking apartment. Sakusa loves the privacy and comfort it gives. Aside from that, it's just walking distance from the court where they train. It's also near restaurants and grocery stores which is nice because the professional volleyball player doesn't always have time to cook.

On the way to the apartment, Sakusa and Atsumu passed by a pet shop. Being the child that he is, Atsumu couldn't help but peek through the store window to look at dogs and cats. He cooed at the sight of a black cat surrounded by 4 kittens. 

When the twins were younger, they were chased by a huge black dog so Atsumu prefers cats more than dogs. He still loves dogs but snuggling with cats is more appealing. Osamu, on the other hand, is scared of dogs. That's why when their mother asked what pet they want, the twin easily agreed to adopt cats.

"Miya" Sakusa stopped walking when he realized that the noisy setter is no longer following him. 

"Omi-omi do you like cats?" Atsumu didn't even turn to look at him, still busy staring at the animals. _I wonder if they have foxes?_ Atsumu thought to himself while waiting for Sakusa's answer.

"No" 

Atsumu turned so fast that Kiyoomi couldn't help but wince. The blond is now staring at him as if he magically grew a second head. Mouth hanging open and disbelief was written all over his face.

"How can you not like cats Omi-kun?! They're the most adorable and wholesome and fluffy and the cutest creature on earth!" Atsumu shrieked at him and continuously delivers a speech proving why everyone should love cats and why they are the superior animal. Kiyoomi just shrugged nonchalantly and started walking again. The walk was filled with Atsumu still talking about cats. He even shared stories about his pets at home. Sakusa didn't utter any word but Atsumu knows he's listening, he always listen.

When they entered the apartment, Atsumu is in awe because the place screams _expensive._ In all honesty, he felt out of place because it's just so _clean_ and _proper._ Everything is in place even the cushion on the sofa looks perfectly placed. The volleyball magazines and game recordings are neatly stacked on the coffee table. Surprisingly, for him, there's plenty of photos in the living room even on the walls. Sakusa just appeared camera shy to him so it's a surprise that in all the pictures he saw, Kiyoomi is present and _smiling._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a fluffy towel was suddenly thrown at his face. Sakusa just tilted his head in the direction of what Atsumu assumed is the bathroom. Unsurprisingly, the bathroom is also clean and spotless like the entire place. To someone who didn't know Kiyoomi and his mysophobia, they'll probably assume that no one lives in the apartment.

After his bath, Atsumu was immediately greeted with the scent of curry. 

_I didn't know Omi-Kun can cook._ Atsumu thought to himself. With that, he quickly walks to the kitchen and there he saw what should probably belong with the 8 wonders of the world. Kiyoomi broad back greeted him and he is cooking. His white long sleeve shirt was folded until it reached his elbow revealing his _pretty_ hands, silver watch, and _oh god_ Sakusa _freaking_ Kiyoomi wear rings. The spiker's curly hair is pinned back with a silver hairpin and an apron is wrapped at his slim waist.

"Omi-omi! Thanks for cooking our dinner! I didn't know you were the type but promise I'll buy our dinner for tomorrow." Atsumu said while he made his way to the table. He sat down and started daydreaming about how domestic this is. He even imagines a future like this where Kiyoomi is cooking and serving him breakfast in bed. Before he knows it, a goofy smile made its way on his face. However, a grumpy voice grabbed him by the neck and pulled him out from imagination land.

"It's _my_ dinner, not ours," Sakusa said without turning in his direction. Atsumu choked in his own saliva and started to whine like a five-year-old. As usual, the other simply ignored him and proceeded to transfer the food into a bowl. Sakusa started eating peacefully as if Atsumu isn't beside him sounding pathetic and whining like a baby. There was a short pause and then,

"Omiiiiii~,"

Atsumu thinks that if he annoys Sakusa enough then the latter would share his food. " I'm starving, don't you have pity for your team's amazing setter? How are we going to beat Wakatoshi-Kun and the Adlers if I don't get enough food and nutrients?"

Rolling his eyes at the drama queen, "If you want to eat then cook."

Apparently, Atsumu's plan didn't work because, after a few minutes of annoying Kiyoomi, the latter left and went to eat in his bedroom.

Atsumu had no choice but to open Sakusa's expensive fridge and look for something that could be eaten without having to cook. After a while of searching the fridge and cupboards, he felt like eating a french toast and some fruits. To hell with it being breakfast for other people. He's hungry, food is food.

When Sakusa came out of his room, Atsumu offered to wash the dishes. He wants to be in his crush's good grace thank you very much. Besides, how do you impress a clean obsessed person? by cleaning of course! The foxy smile is back on his face again when Sakusa agreed without any question. He trusts Atsumu to clean everything properly.

The two went to bed shortly after cleaning the kitchen. Atsumu's in the guest bedroom and Sakusa's room is right in front of his.

It was no surprise that Atsumu woke up in the middle of the night with a grumbling stomach. Between him and Osamu, he was the one with the bigger appetite. It's an established fact in the Miya household that Osamu cooks while Atsumu eats. 

Shrugging, Atsumu stretches his arms until he feels his joints emit a soft popping sound. He could've sworn he felt himself purr but he paid no attention to it. He rubbed his eyes then quietly made his way out of the door and navigates his way to the kitchen without opening the lights. 

He hit his toe and side at some point but that doesn't matter because he wants food ASAP. Finally, after what feels like forever, he found the kitchen and instantly went to the fridge. He grabbed an apple and for some reason, he was gravitating to the fish in the freezer. Atsumu just shrugged it off because he doesn't want to cook.

Strangely, he feels an urge to sit in the kitchen sink. So he did. He figured that moving the chair could cause noise and he needs to avoid waking Kiyoomi up so why not. Sitting on the sink is not an uncomfortable position, somehow, he was able to fit himself there. Atsumu was contentedly munching on his apple and he suddenly shrieked when the lights turned on. 

Standing in the doorway is none other than Sakusa Kiyoomi who looks frighteningly close to murdering Atsumu. Sakusa released a shaky breath and rubbed his temples then glared at Atsumu. 

"Explain." If Atsumu was turned on by Kiyoomi's deep and sleepy voice then no one else needs to know about it.

He gulped and averted his gaze from Sakusa to the half-eaten apple in his hand. " I woke up because I'm hungry Omi-kun, I swear I'll buy you groceries tomorrow." He didn't notice Sakusa eyeing his head and when he gathered enough courage to look at the spiker again, he couldn't help but flinch at the intensity of his gaze.

"What did you do?"

"I told ya already Omi-Omi, I'm hungry."

"Miya," Atsumu gulped. If he thought Kiyoomi was scary before then this Kiyoomi is absolutely terrifying.

"That does not explain why you're sitting in my kitchen sink at 2 in the morning and, oh my fuck, why do you fucking have cat ears?!"

Atsumu paused and blinks at Sakusa. "Huh?"

"I said why do you have cat ears?" 

Atsumu blinks at Sakusa again, his mind is currently blank because... What? He knows they're both tired and half-asleep but Sakusa is not the one to be randomly seeing things and spouting nonsense.

Seeing the genuine confusion on the setter's face. Kiyoomi let out a frustrated sigh because Miya is an idiot, everyone knows that already, but how on earth did he have cat ears?! What kind of sorcery did he unknowingly involve himself?! Did he piss off some magical creature?!

" On your head, there's a pair of black cat ears." Sakusa slowly said as if he's explaining something to a child.

Lifting his hand towards his hair, Atsumu touched what seems to be a cat's ears. He blinked again and,

"Oh"

"Yeah oh"

As if finally realizing the gravity of the situation he's currently in, Atsumu's eyes widened comically and he jumped out of the sink. He rushed to the bathroom facing the huge mirror and no matter how many times he rubs his eyes and slaps his face, the ears are not disappearing. He tried tugging at it but it irritated him so he stopped.

He heard footsteps going in his direction and Sakusa's tired yet awed face stares at the ears on his head.

"It's too fucking early for this, let's sleep and figure it out tomorrow."

Sakusa said and left. His heavy footsteps echoing in the silent hallway.

In his bed, Atsumu can't sleep. He doesn't know how long he's been tossing and turning around. His mind is occupied with thoughts of how did _this_ happen. For a second, he considers telling Osamu but knowing his annoying twin, he'll probably make fun of the situation. A few more tossing and turning and he gave up. With a sigh, Atsumu gets up and knocked on Sakusa's door.

When he didn't hear any protest nor sound, he opened the door and was surprised to see Sakusa sitting on his bed furiously typing on his phone.

"Omi?"

Sakusa placed his phone on the nightstand before turning to Atsumu. He didn't say anything and simply motioned for Atsumu to join him in bed.

Atsumu gave a tired smile and sat on the bed careful of not touching Sakusa. He let out a contented sigh after feeling how soft the mattress and blankets are. He heard Sakusa gulp and seconds later, he find himself wrapped in a white blanket, Sakusa hugging him from behind. He couldn't help but purr as he rests his head on Kiyoomi's shoulder. They were surrounded by a comfortable silence.

"I was talking to Motoya earlier" 

" I won't ask why Toya-kun is awake at this hour but did he mention anything important?"

"No, he has no idea either. He's planning to drop by tomorrow because they have a week off and he wants to see it for himself."

"Can you tell him to drag Sunarin here as well?" 

When he felt the other nod, Atsumu started to hum softly, his entire body relaxed and his eyes are closed. There were a few movements and the blankets shifted a bit then he was laying at his side, Kiyoomi still hugging him from behind.

He was about to drift off when he heard Kiyoomi's voice.

"Can I touch them?"

Atsumu didn't verbally answer instead, he snuggled closer to Kiyoomi's chest. Taking that as a yes, Kiyoomi's hand combed through blond locks before scratching the part behind the cat's ears. He was pleased with himself as he felt Atsumu purr. He continuously did that motion, softly scratching and petting Atsumu's hair while humming a random tune.

"Omi-omi, I thought you don't like cats."

"I don't like them."

"Then why are you good at head scratches and why do you look so fascinated with cat ears hmm? I knew it, you were bluffing earlier because how can anyone dislike cats?"

Kiyoomi stopped what he was doing and rested his hand on the other's waist. He didn't answer right away and Atsumu guessed that Kiyoomi fell asleep already. The black-haired spiker was thankful that the room is dark so no one can see his red face. He really can't believe that he's saying this now.

" I don't like cats, I like you."

Atsumu's eyes snapped open and he quickly turned around to face Kiyoomi. He couldn't really see anything but he felt a huge grin making its way on his face. He pinched himself a few times to be sure that this is real and his mind isn't playing any tricks on him.

" Shut up Miya, go to sleep." 

" Omi, you can't say that out of the blue and expect me to be fine about it. Are you planning to give me a heart attack or something?"

Kiyoomi lightly flicked his forehead before turning away from him.

Atsumu instantly spooned Kiyoomi nuzzling the latter's soft black locks. He did something that he always wanted to do, he inhaled Kiyoomi's sweet shampoo and body wash scent. He didn't feel any resistance from the other so he thinks that this is okay.

" I like you too Kiyoomi." After years of pining over Sakusa Kiyoomi and his freaky wrist and habits, he finally had the chance to say those words out loud. Atsumu pressed a kiss on his Kiyoomi's nape. A giddy feeling blossoming in his chest.

Kiyoomi turned his body again to face Atsumu and kissed the blond's forehead. 

"Go to sleep, Atsumu."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to start a Catsumu series so part 2 would involve interaction with the MSBY team!!
> 
> I would highly appreciate constructive criticisms so feel free to comment your thoughts. You can also recommend some prompts if you want hehe <33
> 
> I hope you liked this story!


End file.
